


【扉泉】艾欧泽亚之旅纪事

by y458879



Category: anben
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y458879/pseuds/y458879





	【扉泉】艾欧泽亚之旅纪事

泉奈脱下猫魅轻战裤，随手抛到一旁。

「来吧！」他说。「快点。」

扉间表情冷淡，却一直盯着他黑色的尾巴发呆，泉奈的尾巴不像他哥哥那样又直又宽大，而是更为纤细，毛很短，光泽也很鲜亮。

原来泉奈也有些许可爱之处嘛，扉间这样想着。

「你在看什么？」泉奈对投来的视线有些不满，不停晃动尾尖。

「没有，你躺下吧。」

泉奈盘腿坐着，顺势侧躺在床上。虽然是在恋人面前，可他从来没有让族人以外的人给他清理过腺体，而且他已经是一个成年的猫魅族了，还是表现出了一丝羞怯，微微曲起背脊，双手抱着胸口。

旋即，细长冰凉的手指碰上柔嫩绵软的后穴，泉奈身子一颤，不由得从喉咙里发出呜呜的呻吟。

「不要发出奇怪的声音。」那只敖龙的语气冷冰冰，干巴巴的。

泉奈瞥了扉间一眼，很响的用尾巴敲着床面，威慑的对他亮出虎牙，「你得了便宜还卖乖，要不是看在幻象棱晶的份上，我才不给你这个特权。」

「反正现在不做，晚上不是也一样要做。」扉间笑了出来，毫不畏惧的亲吻泉奈的眉眼，食指却突地探入蜜穴内，习惯被贯入的内壁便紧跟着依附过来。

泉奈泄了气般的急促喘息，两颊泛起了红潮，他死死咬紧唇关才忍住呼之欲出的嘤咛，气的眼角泛红。

敖龙宽厚的大手将臀瓣掰得更开，隐藏在中央的蜜穴因为多余的腺液显得有些红肿，两指并拢来回揉搓穴眼，欣赏着淅淅沥沥淌水的销魂窟，扉间觉得自己差不多要硬了。他再次缓缓探入穴眼，借着腺液的润滑也更加轻松，左右扭动着浅浅的搅弄。

「…嗯…唔……！」

泉奈双眼湿润，喘息也越来越响，对方只是在简单清理自己的身体，却忍不住渴望被爱抚，被深入的欲望，他压低耳朵，咬着床单发出呼哧呼哧的声音。

扉间虽然是第一次替猫魅族做清理肛门腺这种事，但他对泉奈的身体了如指掌，而且身为冒险者自然学什么都快。揉搓数下后扉间抽离手指，看着腺液尽数流出，沾湿了栖木旅馆的床单。他将泉奈翻过身来面朝自己，晃着自己同样被腺液沾湿的手。

「我手腕都湿了。」

泉奈失去焦距的眼睛，逐渐对上他的视线，见对方志在必得的样子，恨不得现在就咬住他的脖子，「…你还说！」

扉间哼笑一声，却迎面被泉奈用吻堵住，尖尖的虎齿咬着他的嘴唇，不禁还是有一些痛的。不过扉间却对猫魅族行凶似的吻法早已习惯了，不退反进的纠缠过去。泉奈仰着头，揽紧他的脖颈，两人黏糊糊亲了一会儿。

泉奈的手贴近他的腿根，果然摸索到已经蓄势待发的茎身，小声呢喃，「你这个混蛋，长得这样大，还想要进到我的肚子里面，根本就是谋杀！」

「谁让我是敖龙族呢。」扉间歪着脑袋打量他，丝毫不见收敛，甚至蹭着他的掌心顶胯。

听了这话，泉奈差点气笑，然后轻车熟路的摸进他的长裤，一手圈握硬挺的阳物上下扣动。随后扯掉扉间的腰带，让那孽根暴露在自己眼前，享受着泉奈额外的服务，任由对方在自己身上动作。

泉奈撑起身子，将扉间推倒便跨在他勃起的阳物上方，若即若离的磨蹭。见扉间似乎有些难以忍耐的暴起了青筋，他才稍微有了些许快意。然后望着恋人，伸出殷红的舌尖舔弄自己的手指，那妩媚的模样甚至有些淫乱，扉间恨不得现在就插进这只坏猫的屁股里，看他投降。

「干男人有这么爽吗？」泉奈将被唾液濡湿的手指，伸出自己的蜜穴更加缜密的扩张，毕竟他也不想再受伤。

他扬起纤细的白色脖颈，手法娴熟的抽出插入，被体液浸透的内壁已经相当柔软了，泉奈扶着热烫的阳物揉搓了两三下就缓缓坐了下去。

极大的异物感在一瞬间让他停止了所有的动作，喘了好一会儿才适应过来。

看着恋人倔强的样子，扉间还是忍不住问道，「痛？」

「呜…还可以，你动一下……」

随即身下的敖龙不紧不慢地向上耸动腰跨，借着体位破进了更深的位置，一阵剧烈的快感夹杂痛楚差点将泉奈逼疯。他扯开的身上的猫魅坎肩，在一摇一晃的颠弄中一面揉捏胸前的乳尖，一面抚慰悄悄抬头的性器，放松自己。

阳物严丝合缝的卡在猫魅天生紧致的内壁里，巨大的欢愉让扉间近乎失去理智，他抓住泉奈的腰肢狠狠地抽插，他是最见不得泉奈在眼前卖弄那些古怪奇淫巧术。

挺动抽插数十下，扉间一把将恋人的身子翻转过来，摆弄成交姌的模样，高翘着臀部背对自己，再次一贯到底的操干身下的猫咪。

「呃啊！好烫，好深……」

泉奈抓紧床单，纤细的尾巴缠上扉间的手臂，不出几下，硬生生是被对方插射。精液稀稀拉拉流了一被子。高潮后的内壁越收越紧，无容忽视的快感让扉间胀得发痛，他俯身紧贴泉奈的背，在他耳侧紊乱地呼出热息。

余韵未消的泉奈过于敏感，那热度让他不禁身体一颤，刺激得要命，忍不住叫出声来。扉间低头吻上他的后颈，在紧致的内壁伸出一阵碾磨，然后射出滚烫的精液。

两人付给栖木旅馆一袋金币，连钱也没有找就迅速离开了。若是老板知道那间被面混乱得一塌糊涂的房间是他们两个订的，他们的冒险之旅估计就到此为止了。

泉奈精疲力尽靠着扉间的胸口，骑在陆行鸟上把玩着得来不易的幻象棱晶，「真是不可思议啊，我从来没有见过这种色彩的水晶，比以太水晶还好看。」

黑衣森林的金色阳光照映着扉间脸，不知为何，他竟然觉得有些开心。可要是让泉奈知道幻象棱晶在艾欧泽亚不过是最普通的货物，后果估计有些不堪设想。

他驾驭着陆行鸟越跑越远，回过头来对怀里的恋人说，「还有更多让你想不到的宝物呢，就看下一次你用什么换了。」

哼！艾欧泽亚真是片神奇的大陆呢。

（完）


End file.
